


Winter Cuddles

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Lashton One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And then I’ll come back to bed and we can cuddle and drink hot cocoa and watch movies, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Cuddles

Ashton and Luke were lying in bed cuddling, trying to stay warm as it was the middle of winter, and they were touring in England, meaning it was even colder than if they were back home in Australia.

“It’s so cold” Luke whined and he nuzzled his face into Ashton’s chest. Ashton laughed and he hugged his boyfriend tightly, trying to keep him warm.

“Well that’s probably because you left the window open all night like the forgetful boy you are” Ashton laughed and he kiss the top of Luke’s head.

Luke pouted. “I didn’t mean tooo. I’m sorry Ashy” He apologized and he pulled the blankets up so they were up to their chins. “But it’s your fault for not reminding me to shut it” He laughed.

“It’s okay Luke, it gives us more of a reason to cuddle anyway; to keep warm” He smiled and he ran his hand through the younger boy’s hair. “I like winter a lot more than summer” Ashton started telling him. “’Cause in the summer we’re all sweaty and you smell bad so I can’t cuddle you” Ashton laughed and Luke hit him playfully.

“I’m not the only one who smells!” Luke defended himself. “But yeah, I know what you mean. I like cuddles” He leaned up and he kissed Ashton’s cheek. “I’m so lucky to have you Ash”

Ashton blushed and he giggled softly. “I think I’m the lucky one actually. I mean seriously, you’re so perfect and talented and stuff, and I’m just.. well, I’m just plain old me” Ashton sighed.

“Hey no, you’re perfect Ashy, you’re absolutely perfect and I love you” Luke tried reassuring him. He sat up in the bed and he hugged Ashton tightly. “I don’t like it when you say bad stuff about yourself”

Ashton nodded and he hid his face in the crook of Luke’s neck. “M’sorry, I just think you deserve so much better than me.. I’m just such a Pathetically stupid, unattractive guy” He bit his bottom lip, trying not to seem upset.

“Ashy… You’re not stupid, you’re so hot and you’re not pathetic okay?” Luke tried reassuring him one more time. “I love you more than anything in this world, and I wouldn’t be able to live without you” He moved the older boys head so he was looking directly at him. “I love you so so much” He whispered.

Ashton blushed and he nodded. “I’m sorry, I love you too Lukey” He leaned in and kissed the boy gently. He leaned back, “You’re just so perfect” he smiled.

“How about I go make us some cocoa?” He asked, kissing Ashton’s nose. “And then I’ll come back to bed and we can cuddle and drink hot cocoa and watch movies yeah?” He smiled and he kissed Ashton’s cheek.

Ashton giggled and he nodded. “Yeah okay. I love you Lukey” He blushed and he watched Luke get up and walk out of the bedroom, blowing his boyfriend a kiss as he disappeared out the door.


End file.
